


It will all be worth it

by Wosofan96



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wosofan96/pseuds/Wosofan96
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Daan and Beth meeting at the University for the first time!
Relationships: Danielle van de Donk and Beth Mead, Daniëlle van de Donk & Beth Mead
Kudos: 27





	It will all be worth it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm back! I got this prompt on Tumblr and wrote it weeks ago but it has been sitting in my draft since then. I'm not 100% satisfied with it because it's not my best work and not my usual couple but I love Arsenal and they don't lack of couples to write about so I gave it a shot. 
> 
> Couple disclaimers 1) I'm not British and my english is mix of American and British so that's why they don't speak british. Ignore it. :D   
> 2) Timeline/ages don't make any sense but again it's fiction and I say they do haha  
> 3) I know women college football is not big in Britain but I got a request to write about them meeting in college so that's why we are gonna go with it. After all it's fiction, it doesn't always have to make sense, right?
> 
> I hope you and all of your family and friends are well. Stay safe!
> 
> Okay, that's it. I hope you enjoy it anyways :)

“Here”, said Beth’s mum as she was picking up one of the boxes from the back of a car, “this last one is the heaviest can you pick it up? I’ll take these two lighter ones.” 

“Sure”, answered Beth, picking them up with ease. Beth Mead and her mum were currently parked on a parking lot of a University of London student’s accommodation. It was sunny late- summer Saturday afternoon as they unloaded her mum’s car in front of the big building that will be Beth’s home for the next 4 years. Picking their boxes up they walked through the door to the reception where they were greeted by a middle aged woman. 

“HI, welcome” She perked up as if she hasn’t seen people in a while, making even usually smiley Beth annoyed. Must’ve been the nerves, thought Beth. 

“Hi. My name is Beth Mead. I got an email saying I'll be accommodated here in this building.” Said Beth nervously, putting her boxes down on the floor. 

“Yes, can I just get your confirmation email and what sport are you in?” Perky woman, whose name tag said Claire, said while pulling up something on her computer. 

“Sure”, Beth pulled up her confirmation email from her bag “and football”. 

“Okay, yeah here you are. Second building, 6th floor room 6223. Your roommate still hasn’t checked in and I’ll call someone from the football department to help you out and show you around. If you’ll just wait for a couple of minutes.” She said, handing Beth her room key. Maybe this woman wasn’t as bad as she first thought. 

As they waited her mum talked to Claire about all kinds of stuff, her mum was worried Beth knew that, so getting some information about how things here worked would ease her nerves. Beth stood there shifting weight from one foot to the other nervously. It was a big step for her and just because she chose it doesn’t mean she wasn’t scared or better said petrified about leaving her mum. She played away from her mum but she never lived this far from her family and it was making her nervous. What if I never make any friends? Thought Beth just before her thinking was interrupted by Claire’s bubbly voice “There you are.”

She turned around and was met with a familiar face. Familiar face from TV! “Alex, this is Beth Mead she is one of yours and is waiting for you to show her around!” Claire said. Alex.As in Alex Scott. Yeah, she knew there were some big names around here but she didn’t hear about Alex Scott! 

Her face must’ve given away her shock because Alex laughed at her before saying “Hi, Beth. Welcome. I’m Alex but I guess you know that already judging by your face. I’m here in the offseason helping my old University out. Let us get you to your room.” She gets to hang out with Alex Scott, Arsenal player and England defender! Is this real life?

Beth and her mom said bye to Claire before picking up their boxes and followed Alex up to the elevators. “What room number are you in?” Said Alex after making it to the elevators and clicking the number 6. 

“Room 6223.” 

“Okay, how it works, 6th floor is mainly occupied by football players, female players- sorry to disappoint even though lately that has been proving to be backfiring with this bunch” Alex said winking before seeing Beth’s red face and hearing quiet “sorry” coming from Beth. She obviously got the joke.

Playfully groaning Alex led them out the elevator to the hallway “you are one off them?” She laughed not a pinch of accusation in her voice. ”You will fit in just nicely here then.” She smirked and before Beth could ask what she meant they stopped in front of the room with big 6223 on the door. “This is it.” 

Beth put her box down before reaching for her key and opening the door. 

The room was just as expected, not too big but not too small with two beds, two desks and two closets. 

“There is a bathroom?” Surprised Beth asked after noticing one door next to one of the closets. 

“Perks of being a student athlete, your own bathroom!” 

Beth looked as her mum mumbled something quietly looking around the room when she remembered something “and my roommate, shouldn’t she already be here?” It was two days before their training started Beth thought she would already be there. 

“Oh yeah, your roommate is a Dutchy named Danielle and she is already playing on her national team so she is still in camp. She will be here in a week.” 

“Oh wow okay. That’s great” Already on a national team, while in University? How good is this girl, thought Beth. 

“Okay, Beth I’ll have to go. I want to be back before night and it’s already getting late. I think you will fit in really nicely here.” Said Beth’s mum turning around and grabbing her purse from one of the beds. 

Suddenly, there was a pressure building in Beth’s throat and she tried really hard not to cry in front of Alex but as she felt her mum's hug and heard the soft voice of her mum whispered in her ear “You are gonna do great. I love you” It didn’t work out as she thought it would, and one lone tear slipped down her left cheek as she pulled away and watched her mum leave the room. 

“Are you okay?” rang Alex’s soft voice over the silence that fell over the room. 

“Yeah. of course I am” came a sniffled response as Beth pulled a big fake smile on her face, trying to play it strong. 

“Okay, if you say so. But just know it’s all right to cry and to be sad. I’m sad every time I leave but also know this group here is special and you won’t ever be alone. It does get easier with time. Now, you want me to show you around and we can go see where the rest of the girls are?”

“Sure!” Suddenly Beth felt like Alex was right and she couldn’t wait to meet other girls. 

//

Turns out the University of London campus looks better in person than it does in pictures. Alex showed Beth some of the facilities, like gym, indoor pitch, outdoor pitch, dressing rooms etc. and some of the buildings where her classes will be. 

Now they are on the way to meet with some of the girls back in the dorm building. 

“This is where girls usually hang out doing some team building, watch movies, play games or watch football together. Since this floor is only for football players we can make this room our own.” explained Alex as they stood at the doorway of a common room. The room was nothing like your usual common room, sure it had a tv, mini kitchen with a small fridge, coffee machine, microwave and stove and kitchen desk with 6 chairs but the rest is what caught Beth’s attention. The room was decorated with different football club flags, Arsenal, Barcelona, Chelsea, Juventus, Sunderland, Madrid were some of the bigger ones, there were football’s thrown everywhere around the room, as well as cones. Left wall was full of pictures of women in soccer kits, probably alumni if Beth was to guess she couldn’t see very well, and underneath was table football. 

Beth could see it was always busy here and she will find out soon because not even a minute later there was some noise before “Alex!” was yelled in between other things. 

“Hi. There you are. I’m bringing you your new teammate! This in Beth Mead” Alex exclaimed when a group of like 10 women sat around the room. 

“MEEEDO!” Shrieked a familiar voice that Beth immediately recognized as the one of Leah Williamson. 

“Leah! Hi! I was hoping to run into you!” relief washed over Beth as she found a familiar face in the crowd. She had known Leah from the U-15 teams. They weren’t best of friends but if Beth had to choose she would say she was the closest with Leah. They had similar personalities and they always had fun together. 

They all sat around the room and talked about everything trying to learn stuff about Beth and vice versa. She realized she knew some of them from playing against them in club games but she never actually talked to them except a couple of words after games. Now they were her teammates. Her family. 

“It’s almost 8pm! Turn it on!” Someone, she thinks her name is Lisa, yelled from the back of the room. 

Confused Beth looked at Leah sitting next to her “Netherlands women are playing England at 8pm. We are watching their game.” she explained. 

“Cool! First day isn’t that bad after all.” Beth joked before realizing something “Wait. Netherlands. Dutchy. My roommate is supposedly Dutch! Danielle.” she pointed out excitedly hoping she will see her future roommate in action right now. 

“Yeah, DVD aka Daan aka Danielle van de Donk. Feisty little shit she is but we love her. She is number 10 jersey but this is her first call up to the senior team so she probably won’t start. Maybe play at all. She is a junior here now. I think you two will get along well.” Leah explained as national anthems played on tv and Beth stared at the tv trying to catch a number 10 but as Leah said she didn’t start. 

The game was progressing nicely, there were some great chances but it was still 0:0 until 78th minutes when one of the Dutch left wingers delivered a great cross in a box and from nowhere number 11 jersey came flying in and volleyed it in. 1:0 Netherlands. Through some groans in the room as she expected came one happy cheer that made Beth look confused again. 

“Oh yeah, that number 11 is Lisa’s girlfriend Viv. She plays here too.” A girl named Lia said, understanding Beth’s confused look. 

“Oh, OH” Before the conversation could continue “YEES DAAN” came from the girls around her and Beth turned her head to see a TV. And there she was her future roommate running on the pitch with a big smile on her face. Wow, she is pretty! Thought Beth as she continued to search her around the pitch in the last 10 minutes of a game. It wasn’t that hard because she was fast and everywhere around the pitch, just running around creating chances and tackling left and right. She was on fire, playing like it’s just the start of a game. After the final whistle blew some of the girls groaned while some cheered. 

“Thank god, Viv will be in a good mood this time around.” Exclaimed Lisa while grabbing her cup of water. 

“Lucky you, Jordan wont.” Said Leah exasperatedly next to her. “I’ll have to deal with her mopping for a week.” 

“Jordan is Leah’s girlfriend, senior, playing for England.” Again Lisa’s voice interrupted her thoughts. 

“Oh! Wait so Viv and Lisa are dating and also Leah and Jordan?” Beth tried to connect all the dots. 

“Yeah, and also Lia and Caitlin over there.” Leah said, pointing to the two women now cuddled on the couch watching a basketball game that was airing after a football game. “Is that a problem?” came a cautious response from Leah like she was ready to jump at Beth’s throat if she was to be against it. She was ready to fight. 

Beth laughed a little before answering “that would be a little stupid of me to be over something and still be doing the same thing, no?” Beth tried to ease Leah’s (and others that patiently waited for her response) nerves about the topic but she also realized now was a right time to actually say something to the girls. 

It wasn’t like Beth was ashamed of it but it was also a new thing for her and she couldn’t really say she was 100% comfortable with it still. She had an inkling for a while but it was only last year when she actually went and admitted it to herself. She was always around really open minded people and she knew in women’s football it wasn’t that big of a deal but it’s different when it’s about you and not your teammate. Slowly, she was coming to terms with it and she had a feeling that this experience and 4 years here will help her a lot. 

Suddenly, the tension in the air was replaced by an “ooooh’s” and then a laugh of realization. 

“Now, I’m realizing what Alex meant when she said I’m one of you and that I’ll fit in really nicely.” Beth joked recalling what Alex said to her in an elevator earlier that day. She was them. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Oh, when I was coming here she was explaining how this floor was just for a female football players to avoid incidents so I shouldn’t get any ideas but how lately that was proving to backstab with this bunch, I guess because you are all dating among yourselves. And then I said that wouldn’t be a problem and she stopped and was like Oh no, you are one of them too??” Beth couldn’t hold her laughter in anymore now that that situation made sense.

They spent the whole night talking amongst themselves about everything and nothing just working on their bond. Beth really felt like she found people that she will genuinely like to spend time with and she couldn’t wait to meet the rest of the team. 

//

Beth’s first week in the University flew by. Her days were filled with training, gym trips and hanging out with her teammates. She really liked training and even though they were thousand times harder than the ones she was used to, she thrived. Now it was Saturday and she was just getting back from a quick brunch with her teammates since on Saturday they have free morning and only one practice later in the afternoon. She knew her roommate was supposed to arrive today since Lisa couldn’t stop talking about Viv coming and counting down the days for a whole week. She “met” Daan already over Facetime call quickly when she walked in the common room while Lisa was talking to them and she had been nervous to actually meet her. She was freaking out a little bit but tried not to show it as she stepped out of an elevator and started walking to her room. 

The scene she was met with once she opened the door was not what she was expecting. She was met with a small, dark haired woman standing in her part of a room, only in a dark Nike sports bra and football shorts talking on a phone in what she assumed was Dutch. The noise of a door startled her and she quickly turned around and Beth’s breath caught in her throat. Holy, she was even more beautiful than over the phone! 

Daan quickly said bye to the person on the phone and smiled widely at Beth “HI Beff! Nice to finally meet you for real.” She was so cheery and her accent was the prettiest sound Beth heard in her life. 

“Hi. Umm… Yeah you too. Welcome. I hope you don’t mind taking that part of a room. We can switch if you want. I just-” Beth started her nervous rumbling before Daan interrupted her. 

“That’s totally fine. No worries. I don’t mind.” 

“Good. Congrats on a win by the way.” Beth said finally getting over her nerves enough to be able to talk properly and not stutter like an idiot. 

“Thank you, I didn’t do much though but it’s still good to win on your first call up but I still wish I could’ve done more.” Daan said while walking around the room putting stuff from her bags in the desired places around the room. 

“Are you kidding me? You were so good for it being your first international game and you only played 10 minutes! But how you faked that step to the left and went right and then saw open Jill running on a right wing and gave her the ball. That was awesome!” It was too late when Beth realized maybe she wasn’t supposed to fangirl that hard but teammates encourage each other. 

Slight blush appeared on Daan’s face as she turned around hoping Beth wouldn’t see it, mumbling soft “Thanks Beff.” before continuing picking up her clothes from her suitcase and putting them in her part of a closet. 

“Always, Daan.” 

//

Beth’s day went so much better than she anticipated. It was 2 months into her first year and she was thriving. Her classes weren’t actually that bad, her teammates and her coach were amazing, she was improving already but most of all her relationship with her roommate was flourishing. Ever since they met that day when Daan came back from international duty they were inseparable and it kinda just happened organically, no one was pushing it, they always just seemed to be around each other. Beth put her feelings (or infatuation) with a girl aside and treated her like a friend. It was hard because that girl was perfect in every sense but she won’t risk their growing friendship by saying something out of line. 

Daan really made an effort to feel Beth at home and make this transition as smooth and less painful as possible, which Beth appreciated so much. It’s not like other teammates didn’t but Daan really stepped up and made sure Beth was okay all the time. 

They were really hitting it off from the start and Beth couldn’t be happier and soon people started to notice it. 

“So Beth, or should I call you Beff?” started Leah with a teasing voice mentioning how Daan called her with her Dutch English accent. Beth didn’t say anything just continued to sip on her coffee with an eye roll in Leah’s direction. They were sitting in one of the university cafes near the training ground just like they are every Monday before afternoon practice since they were the only two of the team that didn’t have classes before practice. 

“How is it going with your roommate?” Beth knew she was teasing and wasn’t actually asking that. Beth knew people started to notice, she could see eyes on them every time Daan would put her hand on her knee while at the dinner table or the talks as they would choose to leave the common room on Friday night to do their traditional roommate bonding night. Maybe telling someone wasn’t that bad? 

“I don’t know.” Beth could see that that answer surprised Leah and it wasn’t something she was expecting. She probably expected her to say good and move on. 

Leah tentatively moved closer to the table before asking “What do you mean you don’t know?” She learned not to push too hard and leave space for Beth to stop the conversation if she wanted. 

Beth thought it through for a second, deciding she needed to know what other people saw and if she was imagining things or not. She took a deep breath inside and out to calm herself before looking in Leah's eyes and said “How did you know you liked Jordan?” It was an innocent question but Beth knew Leah would read between the lines of what she actually asked with that question. 

Beth knew Leah understood when she saw a knowing smile on her face but she recovered quickly. There was nothing more Leah loved to talk about but her 5” 2’ (and a half!) girlfriend.

“Well, when I came here she really went out of her way to help me and to feel me comfortable and welcome. She would always come to my room in the mornings before games to make sure I was up because she knew I wouldn’t be up. She really listened to me and gave me advice on everything I ever needed. I knew I could go to her no matter what time of a day it was and she would be there for me and vice versa. At first I didn’t really think I liked her that way because I always thought I couldn’t, she was my teammate and I didn’t want to risk it all for some feelings I didn’t even know what they were at a time.” 

There it was, the look, Leah knew what actually was the problem with Beth confessing her feelings. There were not many sports in which you could make a decision like that, to date your teammate, and even though women football was open to queer players, dating and then to maybe have to play with your ex girlfriend is what scared everyone that found themselves in that situation.

“But then I realized. Yeah, I’m in this to get to the national team, I’m here to play football for life and to learn enough so I could compete on big stages. But you know what? There is another side of life too, aside from football, the side where you want to have someone to come home to, the love side. I can’t just do everything for the football side and if my football and my love side collide so what? I’m not the first one that this happened to and I won’t be the last. So I just said fuck it and went for it. And let me tell you, it was the best decision of my life and I wouldn’t change it for anything. Is it hard sometimes? Of course it is, we live together, we spend almost every minute together but it is also so rewarding to have someone that understands every aspect of your life.” 

Beth listened to Leah talk and realized she is Leah now and she has to choose what to do. She knew Daan’s and her story was similar and she really did want to be where they are. 

Suddenly, Leah broke the silence that fell over them, making Beth stop picking at her cuticles and look up “She likes you, you know. And I promise all of this will be worth it.” 

After initial shyness Beth spoke up blushing “You really think so?” 

“I know so. And if you ever need another talk, you can always come to me or Jordan so she can tell you her side of a story. Also, I don’t know if you noticed but we have a good number of other people that can give you their stories. We are kinda professionals on dating teammates.” Leah joked and all the tension suddenly went away. All Beth’s worries and questions flew away with her laugh. Leah was right, she really chose the right team to have these questions in. 

It was then that Beth decided she will do it and just as she did her phone on the table lit up with a message

Daantje 💕

Hi. I’m done with my classes early, are you and Leah still at the café? Would it be okay if I join? 

Leah glanced at Beth’s phone on the table and before Beth could even ask the question she answered it for her “Tell her I’m mad she is even asking that.” 

//

That’s how 30 minutes later they all found themselves sitting around the table at the café that Leah and Beth occupied an hour and half ago. Beth made Leah promise she wouldn’t say anything about what they talked about and of course Leah said not to worry, but of course Beth knew she would try to tease her and not even 2 minutes after Daan arrived she knew she was correct. 

At least Leah knew to be subtle with them so the only teasing Beth got were the “I told you” looks, and smirks every time Daan would do something and Leah had fuel. 

As soon as she came, Daan gave them both hugs even though Beth’s lasted a lot longer than Leah’s, she sat so close to Beth on a couch she as basically sitting on her, her hand was always near/on Beth’s knee, and every time Beth would be saying something she would look at her so attentive like she was soaking every world the other one was saying. 

Leah knew she was right. 

//

After the unusually hard practice that night and dinner the group decided to skip their usual hangout at the common room and just do individual stuff, whatever everyone wanted. Their game was in 3 days and they needed it.

Of course, Beth and Daan decided they would stay in their room and watch a movie or something. Ever since the talk with Leah that afternoon Beth started being a lot more aware of Daan’s actions and presence but that also meant Daan was starting to notice Beth’s actions. Of course she would notice any slight change in Beth's behavior. 

After deciding what to watch (Bridesmaids- Daan’s favorite movie and Beth couldn’t say no) and making a pillow and blankets fort on the floor, they put the movie on a laptop and snuggled on the floor. It wasn’t something unusual for them, both of them were quite physical people with people they were close with but tonight it just felt different. Beth couldn’t focus on anything but a dark haired girl’s breathing on her chest as she watched the same movie for probably hundred time. Is today the day? Beth thought, should I believe Leah and just tell her? It feels so right right now. Beth’s thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from her chest “Are you okay?” 

The voice was so sweet and soft that she couldn’t lie “I don’t know” Beth said and watched as a surprised face shot from her chest, looking her in the eyes. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Daan’s panicked voice took Beth by surprise. 

“No, I’m fine, calm down, I just need to talk to you.” It was now or never. 

They both sat up, movie playing on a laptop long forgotten. Beth took Daan’s hands in her own before taking a deep breath and deciding to let it all out. 

“I don’t even know where to start but okay. Uhhh… so… When I was younger I always knew I was different. I didn’t like the same things my friends liked and I felt like I couldn’t fit in. Until I started playing football in my club. I met so many different girls and I suddenly realized why I felt like I did. It took time for me to really accept it for myself but last year I finally did. I don’t like boys, I never did and I never probably will. So yeah… what I’m trying to say is I’m gay.” Beth’s eyes got big as saucers once the words came out of her mouth. I finally said it out loud. 

“Oh, Bethy. Thank you for trusting me with this and I can see it means a lot to you to say it and it does for me too. I’m so proud of you. You already know it changes nothing for me, right? I thought you already knew I wasn’t straight, it wasn’t a secret really.” 

“I did know but still. Thanks uh but that’s not all.” Beth’s breathing started to get more shallow but she knew in a minute her life could change forever. And for better, that’s a risk she is willing to take for a reward like that. 

“Okay go on, you can tell me anything.” Daan said as supportive as ever. How can she not like this amazing human.

“Okay, ever since I came here you made me feel special. You always let me rant to you about what I’ve done wrong in practice or if something pissed me off in general. You let me cry on you when I got homesick and helped me when I got that knock on practice and couldn’t get out of bed that day. You are always there for me and never ask anything in return. You are so selfless, so nice and genuine. You make me feel special and you are soooo pretty I can’t believe you are real.” That made teary eyed Daan blush and she casted her look downwards to their hands before Beth pulled one of her hands out of the other girls and put them under the other girls chin lifting her head so she was looking her in the eyes. After wiping some of the tears that fell on Daan’s face she assured her “I’m serious Daan, you are special and that’s why… I like you. I like you so much.” Now it was Beth’s turn to get emotional. 

After a couple of seconds of shock and just as Beth’s started to retract her efforts were silenced by a pair of soft lips on hers. Fireworks erupted in her stomach and it seemed like she was flying. As they slowly pulled away, leaning their foreheads on each other, Daan softly said “I like you too so freaking much, you dummy” before pulling her in another kiss. 

Leah was right, everything up to that point was worth it and this is just beginning for them.


End file.
